InuYasha: Naraku's Successor (full & of what I've done so far)
by LarayiaHunter
Summary: Inyasha, a half demon, for the last decade has been living happily with his wife, Kagome. but one night, when a strange half demon girl comes asking him for Help, everything is changed. Inuyasha soon finds out that Naraku, the worst demon out there, has come back, but as a spirit sealed inside a young man named Akuma, and he is no longer the hero needed for this adventure.
1. Chapter 1

It has been many years. Many, many years from the day Naruku was defeated. Sango, a demon slayer, and Miroku, a perverted monk, had gotten married and had started a family. Inuyasha, the half dog demon, and Kagome, a powerful priestess, also got married and started a family. Kohaku, Sango's little brother, had trained hard and became a great demon slayer, Kirara, a cat demon, as his partner. Shippo had become a full fledged Fox Demon, and a powerful one at that, and a grown up.

For many years, all was calm.

For many years, all was quiet.

For many years, all was peaceful.

But times of peace always end.

And when the peace is gone, heroes arise.

...

Rain poured down onto the small house. Inuyasha was sitting, leaning against the wall, eyes on the fire pit in the middle of the room. Kagome was holding their new, sleeping baby, Yuriko, who was only a few weeks old. Their eldest, who was only 8 years old, Ichiro, was already asleep, sitting against the wall next to his mother. Ichiro took after his father, but pure demon blood was flowing through his veins. Their second son, and middle child, Daiki, was asleep on the ground, resting his head on Kagome's lap. He was 5 years old, and unlike Ichiro, was completely mortal.

Lightning struck. Thunder cracked. Inuyasha looked to Kagome. "It's getting late. You should put Yuriko down and rest." He said with a soft voice.

"Yeah...I guess I should." Kagome said, gently shifting Daiki and stood up. She sensed something coming towards the village from the woods. She looked up. "Inuyasha." She whispered, knowing her husband had already sensed it and ran outside to check it out. She hugged Yuriko to her chest and crouched down by the waking Ichiro and sleeping Daiki.

Inuyasha ran to the end of the small village, standing at the edge of the wood's entrance. Because of the rain, his keen nose couldn't pick up any scent. But he could still hear. He reached to his side, grabbing a hilt, drawing the sword from its thin sheath. His sword glowed as it was brought out into the rain, becoming several times bigger than its tiny sheath. "Who's out there!?" Inuyasha called in a gruff voice. "I know you're there!"

Silence.

The only sound was rain falling and the occasional crash of thunder.

Inuyasha's dog ears wiggled around, picking up three...no...four sources of sound. They were close.

Close enough to scent them.

Four demons. Big ones. What where they doing here!?

Inuyasha's ears suddenly picked up two more sources. They were all around him! "Damn it..." He muttered, hoping that the sources would keep their attention on him instead of the village/Kids and Kagome. "Come on, don't make me play hide and seek!" He taunted. Something jumped out of the shadows at him.

Inuyasha jumped backwards, bringing his sword, the _Tessaiga_, which was currently in its diamond forum, up, and then sliced it across the air in front of him. "Adamant Barrage!" He shouted. Hundreds of shards of diamonds shot at his target. Some kind of demon screeched and squealed as it was killed. He heard a few of them go off, but more sources came.

Inuyasha kept on fighting for what seemed like forever. He killed one after another, but they just kept on coming. He wasn't going to last much longer. Red orbs glowed in the mist, the rain becoming heavier.

Inuyasha breathed heavily. He could see the demon now. It was clearly a spider demon of some sort. It had the upper half of a human and the lower half of a spider. Its forehead was decorated with 8 red eyes. Goo leaked out of the side of its open mouth, revealing many sharp, long teeth.

Inuyasha stared at it. It reeked of a scent he hadn't even though of in a long time. He heard something behind him. He tried to either jump out of the way or turn, but he was too slow. Something grabbed him and held him to the ground.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted. "Damn it all!" He couldn't move. He felt the demon's mouth come close to his neck, bring down a human hair with sharp, inhuman nails and moving his long, silver hair out of the way. It made a sound that sounded like a sick way of laughing.

Inuyasha's ears picked up another source that was moving very fast.

The scent of a half demon's blood filled the air.

Sounds of the demons screeching and the wind picking up sounded. A voice other than Inuyasha's swore or grumbled something. Inuyasha listened to the sounds of demons falling to the mud ground. The weight of the demon that had pinned him to the ground lifted.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and looked around. There had to be dozens of new demon corpses on the ground. "What the-" Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Someone was behind him. He turned quickly, his sword raised.

Inuyasha's gold eyes widened. "What the hell!?"

A girl who looked to be about 15-17 stood there. She ground length wavy, bright blue hair. Her eyes were a mix between gold and orange. She wore dark, ripped, bloody rags for a hoodless cloak. Her arms, legs, torso, and face were scratched and torn up and bruised. Her skin was a sickly shade of gray.

"You...You're Inuyasha, right...?" She asked with a shaky voice, looking at him weakly.

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked, staring at the girl.

"You must help my…" The girl winced. "...my village." She continued. "We're under attack…my people are dying." She said, staring at Inuyasha. "Please, you must!" She said moving forward, before groaning and falling to the ground.

Inuyasha bolted foreword, catching the girl. "Hey, kid, stay with me." He said, touching the girl's bloody forehead lightly with his finger pads. He stood up with her in his arms. She was ice cold. Her breathing was slowing. "Kid?" He asked, listening to her rattle of her breathing as he ran towards home. "Kid!?" Inuyasha asked, a little too loudly.

The girl didn't move. She was barely breathing.

Inuyasha reached the house, grabbing the screen of wooden sticks, a sort of door, and entered it. "Kagome," Inuyasha said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the kids, "this girl is badly hurt." He murmured, gently placing her on the ground, Kagome rushing up next to him.

Kagome's eyes widened, shocked. She closed her chocolate brown and shook her head. "How is she still alive with wounds like these?" She removed the girl's rags. "Ah…and..and this…" Her heart skipped a beat.

The girl had wings.

Wings like an angel. Big, tan, feathery, and beautiful.

The girl groaned, stirring. Her golden eyes opened up a crack. She tried to get up into a sitting position.

"No!" Kagome ordered the girl. "Stay down; you've lost too much blood to sit up."

"I'll be fine. Get off my back." The girl hissed, sitting up, hands on the ground. That's when she realized it. "You took off my cloak." The girl said. "Idiot."

"Hey, back off!" Inuyasha growled, gritting his teeth, glaring at the girl.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered. "Sit, boy!" She said as she walked over to the girl, beginning to bandage the worst of her wounds. The girl had a deep series of cuts on her left side of her body. She also had a head wound.

"Gaaaah!" Inuyasha cried as an invisible forced pushed him to the ground, a glowing ring around his body for a moment.

The girl snickered. "That's what y-"

"Mama?" A little boy's voice asked. "What is going on?" A boy with long white hair and a pair of white dog ears asked. Two magenta stripes decorated his cheeks. A golden crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead. "It smells like blood and half demon." His big yellow eyes, with slits for pupils, stared at his parents and the girl. His eyes widened. "That girl…she…I've seen her before…"

"Ichiro, what do you mean, sweetie?" Kagome asked in a kind voice.

"She's been in my dreams." Ichiro said. "A girl with very long blue hair and eyes the color of gold and blood. A girl with feathered wings."

The girl stared at the demon child. "Well, I don't know who you are, kid." She said, standing up. "Enough fooling around," She looked to Inuyasha, "are you going to help my village?"

Inuyasha stared at the girl. Her bruises and minor scratches were pretty much gone. "Fine." He said abruptly, standing up. He crossed his arms, looking away from the girl and to his wife. "Kagome, stay here and don't go outside until morning. There might be more demons out there."

Kagome nodded her long, dark pony tail bouncing. "Inuyasha, be careful. Okay?" She asked, finishing bandaging the girl up and walking up to Inuyasha, hugging him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Inuyasha murmured softly to Kagome, patting her soft hair.

The girl stared at the husband and wife. "tsk." She looked away and went outside, stretching out her arms. At least the rain had stopped and most of the clouds had left. She stared up at the half moon. '_Please…wait for me…'_she thought, thinking of her small village.

She heard Inuyasha come out. "Ready?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "Where too, Kid?"

"Just follow me." The half demon replied, sighing. "I'll make sure that I go slow enough for you to follow. You'll be traveling on the ground." The girl said, rushing foreword, ignoring the sounds of a pissed off Inuyasha. Two feathery masses cut out from her hair, stretching out. The girl jumped off the ground, moving her wings in powerful up-down strokes. She had a wing span of about 3.5 meters.

"Whoa…" Inuyasha muttered, close behind on the ground. His red kimono, made from the cloth of a fire rat, flailing around from his speed. He had never seen a demon, or a half demon, like this. "What kind of half demon are you?"

The girl looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Elemental Demon." She replied, looking forewords, coming closer to the ground and folded her wings quickly and started running the second she landed.

"Huh? I've never heard of them." Inuyasha said struggling to keep up with her. They entered a thick forest.

"We," She paused, "I mean, they are a rare breed of Demon. We're all that's left of our kind. There used to be more, three villages, but now…" She let the though hang as she jumped over a long and zigzagged between trees and large stones.

"huh." Inuyasha said, scanning their surroundings. Where was the path? Or wasn't there one? "Anyways, what's your name, kid?"

The girl became very silent. After a few moments, she replied with, "I don't have one."

Inuyasha glanced at the girl. He looked ahead. "Really? Why?"

"My mother was the demon. My father was the human. My mother and my village had no need to name me for I am just trash. A _half_ demon."

"I kinda know what you mean. I have a name, but half demons are always disrespected. Always." Inuyasha said, thinking about his lonely past.

"We're almost there. Get ready to jump far and high." The girl ordered, looking ahead, squinting her amber eyes. "NOW!"

Inuyasha jumped, probably about 15 feet, into the air. His gold eyes widened as he looked down. There was a deep trench, so deep even he couldn't see the bottom. He looked forward at a cliff that was suddenly in front of him. It was too high, he wasn't going to make it. He was falling too quickly. "DAMN IT!" he shouted as he tried to grab onto some stone, but he only grabbed lose dirt. He fell down towards the black depths of the trench.

Something soft caught him and lifted him up into the air, again. He looked down. Nothing was there. Wind swirled around him. "What the…?" He was brought up over the cliff and was dropped off onto the grassy, yet rocky, area. The girl swooped down next to him, folding her golden wings.

"Shit…" She muttered eyes wide with shock. "We're too…we're…too…"

"We're too late." Inuyasha said for her. His eyes scanned the terrain. It was a mix between rocks and grass, flats and cliffs/mountain, and alive and dead. There were small huts, probably about 15 of them, but they were damaged. Some were flaming or smoking, other were torn down.

There were bodies everywhere. Bodies of all ages, sized, and of both genders covered the grass and rock. Different colored feathers littered the ground along with weapons and assorted items.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl. Her expression was blank. No tears. No anger. No…nothing. He turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said, pitying her. "If you want, you can-"

The girl slapped his hand away. "Don't pity me, you stupid bastard." She said, turning away from him. "They didn't care about me." She said, sitting down on the cold rock. "Not my mother, not my father, not the chief, not one demon!" She shouted, her voice quivering.

Inuyasha knelt down next to the girl. "You tried. You cared about them." His eyes widened.

She turned her head angrily, glaring at Inuyasha. "How could I have cared for them!?" she hand tears pouring down her cheeks. "They didn't give a crap about me!" She made no noise besides her shouts. No whimpering or sniffling.

"That doesn't mean that you didn't care for them." Inuyasha said softly. "You tried to help them by getting me, right?"

"Yeah…" The girl said, wiping her face with her hands.

"Your tried to help your village. That's-" The two froze, the stink of spider and poison raced around them.

"No…no way." Inuyasha muttered, eye wide. He quickly unsheathed _Tessaiga_ and turned. "Who the hell are you?" He order, eyeing the being.

There was a boy standing there. He looked to be about 18. He had long, curly black hair and small almond-shaped eyes that were as dark as a raven's feathers. He had round nose and a small face with a pointed chin. He chuckled. His voice was deep and raspy, like he couldn't breathe properly. "Hello, Inuyasha. Greetings, winged girl. What's up? Isn't this such a _fine_ night? I love nights like this."

The girl stood up, eyes filled with bloodlust. "YOU!" She hissed. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Yes, I just love nights like this. Nights full of murder and extinction. Only one left to go, isn't that right?" The boy said. "Oh, I have seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Akuma."

"Are you-?" Inuyasha started.

"Naraku? Nope. Am I an incarnation? Of course not. He is dead. That is how I am here." Akuma said, laughing. "His spirit is inside of me. He guides me. He gives me power."

"You SICKO!" The girl shouted. "And you will pay for what you've done to me!" She raced forward in a blur, throwing a fist at Akuma's face.

Akuma grinned, grabbing hold of her fist with one hand, and punching her in the gut. He then kicked her in her left side, where her deep cuts where.

The girl's eyes widened, her own blood splattering the ground. She coughed as she was thrown to the ground, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth.

"Kid!" Inuyasha shouted, He stared at the boy. The girl was too close to him for him to use most of his special moves. He ran foreword, slashing at Akuma with _Tessaiga_.

Akuma laughed hysterically as he dodged every one of Inuyasha's precise attacks. "You will never get me, not you, dear Inuyasha! You can NEVER touch me!" He shouted.

"Damn it all…" Inuyasha muttered, backing off, sheathing _Tessaiga_, and picking up the girl before running.

Akuma chuckled. "That's right…run while you can, Inuyasha, you can never touch me. Your time as hero…" He looked up at the moon, "…is…" He turned and looked at the dead village, grinning. "…UP!"


	2. Chapter 2

A girl who looked to be about 15-17 stood there. She ground length wavy, bright blue hair. Her eyes were a mix between gold and orange. She wore dark, ripped, bloody rags for a hoodless cloak. Her arms, legs, torso, and face were scratched and torn up and bruised. Her skin was a sickly shade of gray.

"You...You're Inuyasha, right...?" She asked with a shaky voice, looking at him weakly.

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked, staring at the girl.

"You must help my…" The girl winced. "...my village." She continued. "We're under attack…my people are dying." She said, staring at Inuyasha. "Please, you must!" She said moving forward, before groaning and falling to the ground.

Inuyasha bolted foreword, catching the girl. "Hey, kid, stay with me." He said, touching the girl's bloody forehead lightly with his finger pads. He stood up with her in his arms. She was ice cold. Her breathing was slowing. "Kid?" He asked, listening to her rattle of her breathing as he ran towards home. "Kid!?" Inuyasha asked, a little too loudly.

The girl didn't move. She was barely breathing.

Inuyasha reached the house, grabbing the screen of wooden sticks, a sort of door, and entered it. "Kagome," Inuyasha said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the kids, "this girl is badly hurt." He murmured, gently placing her on the ground, Kagome rushing up next to him.

Kagome's eyes widened, shocked. She closed her chocolate brown eyes and shook her head. "How is she still alive with wounds like these?" She removed the girl's rags. "Ah…and..and this…" Her heart skipped a beat.

The girl had wings.

Wings like an angel. Big, tan, feathery, and beautiful.

The girl groaned, stirring. Her golden eyes opened up a crack. She tried to get up into a sitting position.

"No!" Kagome ordered the girl. "Stay down; you've lost too much blood to sit up."

"I'll be fine. Get off my back." The girl hissed, sitting up, hands on the ground. That's when she realized it. "You took off my cloak." The girl said. "Idiot."

"Hey, back off!" Inuyasha growled, gritting his teeth, glaring at the girl.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered. "Sit, boy!" She said as she walked over to the girl, beginning to bandage the worst of her wounds. The girl had a deep series of cuts on her left side of her body. She also had a head wound.

"Gaaaah!" Inuyasha cried as an invisible forced pushed him to the ground, a glowing ring around his body for a moment.

The girl snickered. "That's what y-"

"Mama?" A little boy's voice asked. "What is going on?" A boy with long white hair and a pair of white dog ears asked. Two magenta stripes decorated his cheeks. A golden crescent moon sat in the middle of his forehead. "It smells like blood and half demon." His big yellow eyes, with slits for pupils, stared at his parents and the girl. His eyes widened. "That girl…she…I've seen her before…"

"Ichiro, what do you mean, sweetie?" Kagome asked in a kind voice.

"She's been in my dreams." Ichiro said. "A girl with very long blue hair and eyes the color of gold and blood. A girl with feathered wings."

The girl stared at the demon child. "Well, I don't know who you are, kid." She said, standing up. "Enough fooling around," She looked to Inuyasha, "are you going to help my village?"

Inuyasha stared at the girl. Her bruises and minor scratches were pretty much gone. "Fine." He said abruptly, standing up. He crossed his arms, looking away from the girl and to his wife. "Kagome, stay here and don't go outside until morning. There might be more demons out there."

Kagome nodded her long, dark pony tail bouncing. "Inuyasha, be careful. Okay?" She asked, finishing bandaging the girl up and walking up to Inuyasha, hugging him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Inuyasha murmured softly to Kagome, patting her soft hair.

The girl stared at the husband and wife. "tsk." She looked away and went outside, stretching out her arms. At least the rain had stopped and most of the clouds had left. She stared up at the half moon. '_Please…wait for me…'_she thought, thinking of her small village.

She heard Inuyasha come out. "Ready?" the girl asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha replied. "Where too, Kid?"

"Just follow me." The half demon replied, sighing. "I'll make sure that I go slow enough for you to follow. You'll be traveling on the ground." The girl said, rushing foreword, ignoring the sounds of a pissed off Inuyasha. Two feathery masses cut out from her hair, stretching out. The girl jumped off the ground, moving her wings in powerful up-down strokes. She had a wing span of about 3.5 meters.

"Whoa…" Inuyasha muttered, close behind on the ground. His red kimono, made from the cloth of a fire rat, flailing around from his speed. He had never seen a demon, or a half demon, like this. "What kind of half demon are you?"

The girl looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "Elemental Demon." She replied, looking forewords, coming closer to the ground and folded her wings quickly and started running the second she landed.

"Huh? I've never heard of them." Inuyasha said struggling to keep up with her. They entered a thick forest.

"We," She paused, "I mean, they are a rare breed of Demon. We're all that's left of our kind. There used to be more, three villages, but now…" She let the though hang as she jumped over a long and zigzagged between trees and large stones.

"huh." Inuyasha said, scanning their surroundings. Where was the path? Or wasn't there one? "Anyways, what's your name, kid?"

The girl became very silent. After a few moments, she replied with, "I don't have one."


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha glanced at the girl. He looked ahead. "Really? Why?"

"My mother was the demon. My father was the human. My mother and my village had no need to name me for I am just trash. A _half_ demon."

"I kinda know what you mean. I have a name, but half demons are always disrespected. Always." Inuyasha said, thinking about his lonely past.

"We're almost there. Get ready to jump far and high." The girl ordered, looking ahead, squinting her amber eyes. "NOW!"

Inuyasha jumped, probably about 15 feet, into the air. His gold eyes widened as he looked down. There was a deep trench, so deep even he couldn't see the bottom. He looked forward at a cliff that was suddenly in front of him. It was too high, he wasn't going to make it. He was falling too quickly. "DAMN IT!" he shouted as he tried to grab onto some stone, but he only grabbed lose dirt. He fell down towards the black depths of the trench.

Something soft caught him and lifted him up into the air, again. He looked down. Nothing was there. Wind swirled around him. "What the…?" He was brought up over the cliff and was dropped off onto the grassy, yet rocky, area. The girl swooped down next to him, folding her golden wings.

"Shit…" She muttered eyes wide with shock. "We're too…we're…too…"

"We're too late." Inuyasha said for her. His eyes scanned the terrain. It was a mix between rocks and grass, flats and cliffs/mountain, and alive and dead. There were small huts, probably about 15 of them, but they were damaged. Some were flaming or smoking, other were torn down.

There were bodies everywhere. Bodies of all ages, sized, and of both genders covered the grass and rock. Different colored feathers littered the ground along with weapons and assorted items.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl. Her expression was blank. No tears. No anger. No…nothing. He turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He said, pitying her. "If you want, you can-"

The girl slapped his hand away. "Don't pity me, you stupid bastard." She said, turning away from him. "They didn't care about me." She said, sitting down on the cold rock. "Not my mother, not my father, not the chief, not one demon!" She shouted, her voice quivering.

Inuyasha knelt down next to the girl. "You tried. You cared about them." His eyes widened.

She turned her head angrily, glaring at Inuyasha. "How could I have cared for them!?" she hand tears pouring down her cheeks. "They didn't give a crap about me!" She made no noise besides her shouts. No whimpering or sniffling.

"That doesn't mean that you didn't care for them." Inuyasha said softly. "You tried to help them by getting me, right?"

"Yeah…" The girl said, wiping her face with her hands.

"Your tried to help your village. That's-" The two froze, the stink of spider and poison raced around them.

"No…no way." Inuyasha muttered, eye wide. He quickly unsheathed _Tessaiga_ and turned. "Who the hell are you?" He order, eyeing the being.

There was a boy standing there. He looked to be about 18. He had long, curly black hair and small almond-shaped eyes that were as dark as a raven's feathers. He had round nose and a small face with a pointed chin. He chuckled. His voice was deep and raspy, like he couldn't breathe properly. "Hello, Inuyasha. Greetings, winged girl. What's up? Isn't this such a _fine_ night? I love nights like this."

The girl stood up, eyes filled with bloodlust. "YOU!" She hissed. "YOU DID THIS!"

"Yes, I just love nights like this. Nights full of murder and extinction. Only one left to go, isn't that right?" The boy said. "Oh, I have seemed to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Akuma."

"Are you-?" Inuyasha started.

"Naraku? Nope. Am I an incarnation? Of course not. He is dead. That is how I am here." Akuma said, laughing. "His spirit is inside of me. He guides me. He gives me power."

"You SICKO!" The girl shouted. "And you will pay for what you've done to me!" She raced forward in a blur, throwing a fist at Akuma's face.

Akuma grinned, grabbing hold of her fist with one hand, and punching her in the gut. He then kicked her in her left side, where her deep cuts where.

The girl's eyes widened, her own blood splattering the ground. She coughed as she was thrown to the ground, blood seeping from the corner of her mouth.

"Kid!" Inuyasha shouted, He stared at the boy. The girl was too close to him for him to use most of his special moves. He ran foreword, slashing at Akuma with _Tessaiga_.

Akuma laughed hysterically as he dodged every one of Inuyasha's precise attacks. "You will never get me, not you, dear Inuyasha! You can NEVER touch me!" He shouted.

"Damn it all…" Inuyasha muttered, backing off, sheathing _Tessaiga_, and picking up the girl before running.

Akuma chuckled. "That's right…run while you can, Inuyasha, you can never touch me. Your time as hero…" He looked up at the moon, "…is…" He turned and looked at the dead village, grinning. "…UP!"


End file.
